roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet
Violet is a student of St. Thom Huell who first appeared as part of the STH quiz team to the Brain Olympics in London, alongside her friend, Janet. She appeared to be a generally quiet girl has displayed some attraction towards Barnaby Crimp, described as having very pale skin and dark hair. Violet and Janet spent most of the incident at the Alexandria locked in their rooms. Later, she expressed some interest into visiting a nightclub to Barnaby after she and Janet encountered Barnaby as he visited his friends Ned and Brian Phillips in hospital. This was a relatively marked change from her previously-withdrawn personality. With the re-opening of The Basement nightclub in Little Rosewater, Violet attended alongside her friends, later dancing (most) of the night with Barnaby. In the process, she left her handbag with Imogen and Layla. Partly due to Imogen's kleptomaniac tendencies her handbag was dropped on the ground, and her necklace stolen by an unknown individual. Later, she returned to the school by bus, after having kissed Barnaby. As the night refused to end, it transpired that Violet's necklace may have been involved. The group searched through the CCTV of the nightclub and Violet's necklace was observed to have been stolen when her handbag was dropped by a man in a leather jacket. This would spur on a whole night of adventure. Biography Depowered When Barnaby and Imogen found the necklace in Vince's Pawn Emporium, it was revealed that Violet was a grotesque vengeance demon whose power resided within the necklace, the necklace moving from underneath the shop counter to Violet's neck when Barnaby tried to take it. She had caused the night to never end, allegedly having taken pity on James being treated unfairly and excluded by the rest of the group. After a struggle with Barnaby, Imogen and James, where Violet had an upper hand, Violet's necklace was destroyed by Barnaby with a hammer. This released a burst of power, apparently turning Violet into a human. She later threw away her broken necklace and ran away, angrily declaring that she had been doing her job (i.e. being a vengeance demon) for 300 years, and the group had ruined all of that. Vengeance, or not? Violet is a dark-haired, pale-skinned girl with a particularly irreverent manner, regarded by the others as being somewhat creepy, an issue on which she has been confronted on by both Imogen and Robert. She has a healthy sense of self-preservation, and placed great pride and focus upon her "job" as a vengeance demon, which she performed for 300 years. Consequently, she is also very out of touch with modern norms and behavior but is also rather touchy about her age. She is easily bored by mundane affairs in the modern day, finding it more boring compared to when she was a teenager several hundred years ago. As a result, she displays a rather hedonistic demeanor, reveling in adventure and the chance to join the group. She has a fondness for pizza, in particular, pineapple pizza. In combat, she is adept with magic, albeit not necessarily direct magic like Imogen, but ritual magic. Violet can make sigils in rooms of interest which she could spy on from her own room. She is known to have used transformation magic in the form of chocolate bunnies to transform opponents into rabbits, and illusion magic in the form of crystals to draw attention to opponents so that attacks may be easier. Once the runes were discovered, she was called a spy and a pervert by the others. Violet has developed a fondness for bunny slippers, with her pair possibly being enchanted. She has remained as a student at St. Tom Huel, Violet also emphatically mentioned that she was not dating Barnaby. After losing her power, Violet settled in poorly as a student, finding mortal life restless. As a result of not having been mortal for years, she was taught by Layla to clean her teeth, noting that she shouldn't eat toothpaste. Violet notably complains about a lot of things that were irrelevant to her once, but are now things she now has to take care of. Events that Violet took part in The Penemue-Miller Saga Violet was asked to assist in the campaign against the fallen angel Penemue, whom the others managed to convince Violet was a being of great power by showing her that he had power over pen and ink by scrawling an insulting message towards Penemue on paper, which changed not long after they wrote it into something demeaning towards the writers. Violet joined the group at the latter stages of the fight, agreeing to assist in a spell which gave the appearance of Imogen trying to cast a spell outside the school by the woods. Violet consented after getting agreeing through Imogen that if they were incorrect, she could cast boils on Barnaby, who insisted that they should not be below the waist. This had the effect of luring out Penemue, in his guise as Mr. Penrose. Violet initially attempted to stay out of the fight, but was quickly convinced by the threat he posed after Penemue threw Imogen at her. Grabbing an enchanted lindt chocolate bunny from inside her blazer, she wrote Mr. Penrose's name on it and broke it, temporarily turning him into a rabbit, which changed the balance of the fight quite rapidly. After Penemue returned to his human guise and the deployment of the Dagon Sphere, Violet used crystals to draw attention to Penemue to assist in landing attacks. After the fight Violet stormed off after they brought up her part in James' wish and their part in depriving her of a job some time past. Despite sulking, she was invited to the victory party by the group, which she arrived late and observed James being killed by gunfire and Robert being wounded. An enraged, topless Imogen improvised a spell to heal Robert before running off, Violet following her. After some discussion and demanding from Imogen, Violet helped Imogen restore Miller's soul using the heart of the Golem as an act of revenge. After restoring Miller's souls and Imogen losing her extra power they spoke for a bit and went to the hospital. During the aftermath of Penemue's death, Violet grabbed one of Penemue's books on his body, with the other taken by Imogen. Violet later visited Robert in the hospital, where the two discussed why vengeance was important to her. She mentioned that doesn't seem to care about anything and that she only granted James wish because it would be fun, and not because she cared about James. She says the reason she doesn't care was probably because she was immortal. Robert retaliated, stating that he would prefer to be mortal and care about people than immortal and indifferent, chastising Violet for her apathy. Violet thanked Robert for the talk noting that Miller was just a young vampire and that Robert was more interesting then the ''others ''give him credit for. Later, Violet observed Imogen and Layla making out in the common room, barring the doors to give them some privacy and playing Barry White. Unfortunately, Robert did not get the hint and later observed the two making out. Violet, showed up in Robert's room asking two things, 1. That Rob help her contact her ex-co-workers to settle her debts from her previous "job", which Rob dismissed as a way to get back to being a deamon. Number 2. Sleeping with her, which Robert responding to by face palming and commanding her to get out of his room. Violet and the Magic Library Violet later read the book she looted from Penemue, which turned out to be a portal to the Library of Fates Told and was teleported there on glancing at a particular page. Trapped in the library, she was probably a lost cause until Imogen and Layla also got trapped in the book due to Layla entering Violet's unlocked room and Imogen later seeing the book through the unlocked door. There the three encountered each other, fought off some ink spider monsters, and eventually escaped thanks to Imogen and Layla possessing Penemue's pen, which they used to contact Robert through a book detailing his life. They were pulled back into Violet's room by Robert. The Library's aftermath After some of the party started to display odd behavior, Barnaby, Robert and Layla confronted Violet, who they gently accused of causing the issue, which a confused Violet said that she had no idea what they were talking about. She revealed that their issue was most likely the result of a merger of souls as a result of breaching dimensions, admitting she was dismayed that the others had not included her in their latest adventure. She later followed them to Barnaby's storage units, where she was completely useless in putting out the burning books, prefering to watch the drama. She later helped unlock Robert's suit, which he had activated as he was losing consciousness due to Imogen draining his blood, thanks to Violet having spied upon Robert as he was working in the workshop. She also helped exorcise the alternate selves from the group's bodies. Barnaby, the only one really fully capable at the time, thanked her for her assistance and offered to include her in future adventures before suggesting she help take Imogen and Layla back to their dorms. Violet and the hospital adventure As a result of her recent encounters with the group, Violet appears to be more accepting of her new life as a mortal, accelerated by the frank discussions with Robert. She was rather put a back and excited by Barnaby and Layla's request for Violet to join them to help Robert in the hospital. Devoid of any remaining chocolate bunnies, Violet proved to be extremely helpful in the ensuing adventure. Using her spy sigils, Violet used it to monitor several rooms as the group moved from location to location, using the cardboard backing of her notebook as a surface onto which to inscribe the observation sigils. She helped combat the "Boogie Man" with the spell crystals that make someone easier to hit. She was carried by Barnaby throughout due to the lack of external sensory facilities while using the sigils and seemed to enjoy the experience. Violet and the Bur'nakk Saga Later, she was left behind at STH when the group and Robert's father, Mr. Davidson, went to the Parkers' home for Christmas. She was extremely unhappy about this, choosing to burn the presents she had bought for the group. In her loneliness, she tried to turn John the Frog back into a human but failed, turning him into a rabbit then back into a frog of a different coloration. Violet felt somewhat guilty after Layla explained Christmas to her, and especially after Layla invited Violet to have kebabs and pizza with the others. When preparing for the fight against Bur'nakk the group tried to get Violet to assist them in taking the Drox Lord down, she insisted that she would only go if they would tell her what they were doing, they declined. Later, Robert attempted to convince her to join them, but when he suggested that the principle of "an eye for an eye" was acceptable, she ran off. No doubt running around, stirring up vengeance related trouble. Later during the fight against Bur'nakk, Violet jumped out from a hedge, intending on turning Barnaby fully human. However, she did not know about Barnaby's deal, and ended up turning Divergent Bak'tarbe, the split Drox form of Barnaby, human. Completely bewildered about the situation, Violet promptly ran away. Later Layla and Imogen showed up at her door, Violet ignored them so Layla tried to pick the lock and enter, she was briefly turned into a rabbit, causing Imogen to chew Violet out somewhat. When interrogated about how she turned Bak'tarbe human, she said that because an 'eye for an eye' was okay, she gets to turn Barnaby, the person who turned her human, human. The other two briefly explained to Violet what had occurred, and informed her how "an eye to an eye" was an incorrect point of view and tried to steer her towards more modern understandings of justice. Before they left they extended an offer for her to join them in studying for their exams, which Violet declined. Fitting in with Society 1998 found Violet attempting to fit into her new circumstances, finding herself in a role as a gatherer of information at the school and a student of minor note, having a Myspace blog. A visit to Violet by Layla and Robert managed to get some way into finding out about the Valentine's Day death spree and to identify the root cause - hexed cards. Later, the group assisted Violet in retrieving her things after she sneezed mid-spell, causing her stuff to be turned into rabbits that went all over the school. The group later discussed Violet and her place in the school. The group, and especially Imogen, found her to be a bit creepy. However, Violet still struggled to fully comprehend contemporary non-magical influenced morals, so that while she was on board with the team's plan to ship Robert and Janet, she understood Layla's advice to not push them together as an excuse to create a love potion, as that is dark magic, to expedite the process. Imogen found this out and chased down Violet, and after failing to convince or intimidate her into seeing their point of view apparently only managed to dissuade her. Relationships Barnaby - Slightly attracted (more so to his drox form), decent friends Layla- Decent friends, scared that Layla might kill her Imogen- Imogen is the most wary of Violet by far Robert- Good friends, takes advice, 1 rejected sexual advance, currently trying to ship Rob and Janet Janet- Good friends, friendship faded after Janet briefly lost her intelligence Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Category:Non Player Characters